The present invention comprises a new Argyranthemum, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CHQZ0006’.
‘CHQZ0006’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large, white flowers, dark-green to grey-green foliage, upright and mounding plant habit with good branching.
‘CHQZ0006’ originated from an open pollination in the summer of 2007 in an outdoor breeding environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
The female parent was the unpatented plant named ‘Sas Whit09’ and commercially known as Sassy White ‘09’, with white flowers and a taller plant than ‘CHQZ0006’. The male parent is unknown because of the open pollination.
The seed was collected and sown in mid-September 2007.
‘CHQZ0006’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny in January 2008 in a greenhouse in Andijk, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CHQZ0006’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2008 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.